Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Dantooine Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23. September 2007 bis zum 7. Oktober 2007. * : Der Artikel ist wirklich exzellent!! Mace Windu 33 09:30, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke auch, dass der Artikel exellent ist. Da wurde wirklich alles rausgeholt und schön umgesetzt. Super gemacht Ben! --Jaina 11:18, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Hey, ich wollte den nominieren! Der ist natürlich exzellent, gar keine Frage! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:28, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ein Musterbeispiel eines Artikels Darth Nihilus 66 15:31, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich verzichte auf eine Aufzählung dessen, was gut ist an dem Artikel, weil es zu lange dauern würde^^ MfG - Cody 15:35, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : In einem Wort: Spitze! Kyle22 15:44, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Klasse Artikel.--Tobias 16:46, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der ist Artikel ist gut, aber da sind doch leider sehr viele rote Links drin... wird Zeit das zu ändern! Dark Lord disku 21:17, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich bin auch von diesem Artikel begeistert. Da ist alles super genau beschrieben, sodass man meinen könnte, diese Welt existiere wirklich. Die Lebensumstände auf Dantooine sind so detailliert und umfassend zusammengetragen... das ist echt verblüffend. Ben hat ja sowieso einen mitreißenden Schreibstil, was das ganze perfekt macht. Wundervolle Leistung :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:03, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ja ich stimme Ani in allen Punkten zu^^--Yoda41 Admin 21:42, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich stimme Yoda41 zu ;) Boba 18:28, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : An Ausführlichkeit ist dieser Artikel kaum zu überbieten. Wie Ani sagt, könnte man denken, dass es diesen Planeten wirklich gibt! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 16:00, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz klar, das noch keiner mit etwas anderem als mit einem Pro abgestimmt hat! Bei so einem Artikel ist das ja auch nicht verwunderlich. The Collector Audienz 19:33, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Gewaltig! | Meister Yoda 18:31, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) | Star Wars Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23. September 2007 bis zum 7. Oktober 2007. * : Ganz klar exzellent! Beeindruckende Arbeit, Little Ani! Ich bin gespannt, was in Zukunft noch hinzu kommt. 21:24, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich muss Little Ani auch loben, der Artikel ist ihm super gelungen.--Tobias 21:28, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wow! Super Arbeit, so kann sich der Artikel endlich sehen lassen. In einem SW-Wiki soll der Artikel über Star Wars schon was besonderes sein! Anakin 21:46, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gewaltig! Alles zu unserem Lieblingsthema auf einem Schlag, mit unzähligen Infos & Bildern und auch noch so gut geschrieben. Unbedingt exzellent! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:50, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich explotiere Gleich! Das ist der beste Artikel in der Jedipedia! SUPER ARBEIT LITTLE ANI!! WOW! AUFJEDENFALL EXZELLENT! --Shaak Ti 21:52, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : *grübel* Warum is der eigentlich noch nich exzellent, es wird aller höchste Zeit! Darth Nihilus 66 11:41, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wunderbar !!! :) --Modgamers 11:50, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da bleibt einem die Luft weg - Erstklassig! Kyle22 12:27, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Geiler Artikel verdient das Pro auf jedem Fall. Mich hat der Artikel sofort gefesselt! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:55, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Jo ganz ok. Dark Lord disku 15:57, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Natürlich ist der exellent. --Jaina 16:10, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wurde alles schon gesagt! Darth Tobi 19:40, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, ich bin auch dafür! --Ilya 14:56, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Was soll man da noch sagen? Exzellenter Artikel! MfG - Cody 15:06, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Das wurde auch langsam mal Zeit! Von mir gibt es auf jeden Fall ein Pro--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:51, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Wenn das nicht Exzellent ist, dann weiß ich es auch nicht mehr. DAUMEN HOCH! --The Collector Audienz 17:54, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Klare Sache, da muss man nichts mehr sagen!! Mace Windu 33 18:12, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wirklich gut geworden. Der ist wirklich exzellent. Der muss einfach exzellent werden --Meister Nick 10:23, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich muss an dieser Stelle einen Riesenlob an Ani aussprechen. Er hat aus dem wichtigsten Artikel der Jedipedia zugleich den besten gemacht. Danke. Premia Admin 16:07, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :*Ich danke auch für diese überschwängliche Meinung :) Es freut mich natürlich, dass der Artikel euch allen so gut gefällt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:54, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist einfach spitzenmäßig!! Der muss exzellent werden!! MfG--CC Gree disku 16:32, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hoth (Jedi) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 25. September 2007 bis zum 9. Oktober 2007. * : Obwohl Hoth(neben Bane natürlich ;) ) die interessanteste Figur aus Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ist, war mir gar nicht bewusst, wie viel es über diesen barschen Jedi zu sagen gibt! Ben hat wirklich alles, was es über den General gibt, gesammelt und schön zusammengefasst. Außerdem ist er gut geschrieben und ausreichend bebildert und noch länger als Mon Mothma, die auch schon exzellent ist. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:53, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist zwar schon ziemlich gut, aber ich finde, die ersten Abschnitte sind noch etwas kurz. MfG - Cody 15:13, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ** :Ja, jetzt sieht es gut aus. MfG - Cody 17:11, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist der mit sicherheit, aber meiner Meinung nach noch nicht ganz exzellent!! Mace Windu 33 15:31, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach exzellent. Ben hat, wie schon bei Githany, sehr gute Arbeit geleistet.--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:48, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : sehr gründlich, sehr gut. HarryBeau 17:07, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist er auf jeden Fall... Dark Lord disku 20:49, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ** : Mein Mausrad hat wohl nen Großteil übersprungen und... DER IST VERDAMMT GUT!!! ganz klar PRO, ein deutlicheres gibt es nicht. Dark Lord disku 21:20, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich würde den auch ehr als Lesenswert einstufen. Exelent finde ich ihn noch nicht. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:02, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Oh, der Artikel ist ja endlich fertig :) Also ich finde ihn prima! Ich kann absolut nichts finden, was mir daran nicht gefällt. Der Text ist gut und umfassend geschrieben. Ich glaube, dass das Thema erschöpfend behandelt wurde und die Auszeichnung gerechtfertigt ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:07, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wie sagt man, was lange währt wird endlich gut bzw. in unserem Falle exzellent. Der Artikel bedient sich einer unglaublich guten, leichtverständlichen Sprache und vermittelt dem Leser sämtliche Informationen über Lord Hoth. Hier zeigt sich mal wieder, dass Ben nicht nur auf Vollständigkeit und ein hohes sprachliches Niveau wertlegt, sonder auch im HdK-Bereich eine detektivische Nachforschung an den Tag legt. Alles in allem ein rundum perfekter Artikel. Bis auf ein kleines Manko, im letzten Abschnitt von Die Sith-Kriege und die Armee des Lichts fangen zwei aufeinanderfolgende Sätze mit Als an, dass sollte man vielleicht noch umschreiben. Gut Bel Iblis hat es schon korrigiert, daher streiche ich den Satz. Boba 15:05, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Also da gebe ich Mace Windu 33 und Heiliger Klingone recht. The Collector Audienz 17:59, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich hab mir meine Antwort reichlich überlegt, denn der Artikel ist hart an der Grenze. Allerdings finde ich, dass er sehr schön geschrieben ist, deshlb gebe ich Pro Darth Nihilus 66 18:01, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Jetzt sind es schon 3 Kontras und alle schreiben "Nein, noch nicht exzellent." Wenn ihr mir stattdessen mal sagen würdet, was eurer Meinung nach noch fehlt, dann könnte ich da vielleicht noch etwas dran machen. Und ein "Weiß nicht, ist halt so." hilft da nicht weiter. Und bitte sagt mir nicht, dass ihr einfach geschaut habt, ob der Artikel ähnlich lang ist, wie andere exzellente. Das sollte nämlich kein Kriterium sein und wirft eher ein zweifelhaftes Licht auf eure Stimmen. 00:19, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Die Länge eines Artikels kann sehr wohl ein Entscheidungskriterium sein, wenn im Zusammenhang der Umfang nicht ausreichend ausgeschöpft ist. Allerdings gibt es über Hoth nicht viele Quellen, und diese behandeln ihn dann meist auch nicht vordergründig. Ich gebe mein Pro für diesen Artikel, weil Ben die Schlacht von Ruusan sehr schön aus der Sicht von Hoth behandelt hat und den Artikel über weitere Infos über Hoth meiner Meinung nach gut ergänzt hat. Premia Admin 16:32, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nichts zu merkern, also Exellent. --Vos 18:07, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann Leider nichts zu der Länge des Artikels sagen, da ich mich in dieser Zeit nicht auskenne, aber was ich gelesen habe, hat mir gut gefallen. Der Text ist gut zu lesen, wie es bei Ben ja auch wie immer zu erwarten war. --Jaina 16:05, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Aayla Secura Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27. September 2007 bis zum 11. Oktober 2007. * : Ich kenne zwar die Ansprüche der exzellenten Artikel nicht genau, aber da dieser hier schon die Lesenswert-Abstimmung mit Eins bestanden hat, finde ich es auch angebracht, ihn zu nominieren. Darth Maulhalten 13:54, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich halte das auch für ausreichend. Darth Nihilus 66 16:44, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist bestimmt noch nicht Exzellent --The Collector Audienz 17:55, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich war bei Lesenswert schon vor Freude über so einen guten Artikel am hüpfen, auch bei exzellent bin ich mir sicher - Dieser Artikel ist super!! Es gibt nichts an ihm auszusetzen, Aayla eine meiner Lieblingsjedi hat einen super Artikel gekriegt und der hat Exzellentstatus verdient. Boba 18:31, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gerade noch Pro... Dark Lord disku 09:55, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Warum nicht?--Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:04, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Meine Stimme hat der Artikel. Premia Admin 16:50, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Für so eine feine Dame natürlich Exzellent. Vos 17:59, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 2. Oktober 2007 bis zum 16. Oktober 2007. * : Der Artikel ist wirklich exzellent! MfG--CC Gree disku 16:49, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Dass er sehr gut ist möchte ich nicht bestreiten, und der Lesenswert-Status ist bestimmt verdient. Ein Abschnitt über die Produktion müsste aber meiner Meinung vorhanden sein, damit man ihn als Exzellent bezeichnen kann. Kyle22 17:34, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wie meinst du dass mit Produktion? Darth Nihilus 66 17:44, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Schau dir Episode IV, Abschnitt "Entstehungsgeschichte" an und du wirst sehen was ich meine. Gruß Kyle22 17:48, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ja, exzellent nein. Episode IV ist exzellent und sollte das letzte Film-Kapitel der Saga auch einen solchen Artikel bekommen, würde ich ohne zu Zögern zustimmen! --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:48, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Kyle hat völlig Recht, mit seiner Aussage, komisch das mir das noch nie aufgefallen ist. Darth Nihilus 66 18:06, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Wenn man den Artikel zu Episode 3 mit den Artikeln zu Ep. 4 & 6, die schon exzellent sind, vergleicht, merkt man deutlich das hier noch einiges ergänzt werden muss. The Collector Audienz 19:20, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ebon Hawk Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 3. Oktober 2007 bis zum 17. Oktober 2007. * :Hats noch keiner gesehn? Manoman, das dochmal der beste Schiffsartikel den wir haben. --Modgamers 14:07, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ziemlich guter Schiffsartikel.--Tobias 14:10, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, zu einem Artikel über ein Schiff gehört eine Beschreibung, die sich mit Bauweise und Technik auseinandersetzt. So ist der noch nicht Exzellent - auch wenn die Geschichte überzeugend ist, das will ich nicht leugnen. Kyle22 14:20, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Da magst du rechthaben, jedoch würde ich sowas nur bei einem SChiffstyp undnicht bei einem einzelnen Schiff machen--Modgamers 14:24, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Du hast im Grunde Recht, doch da die Hawk das einzig bekannte Exemplar dieser Klasse ist und aufgrund ihrer Modifikationen nicht mehr mit dem Serienmodell identisch ist, gehört eine Beschreibung rein - wie beim Falken auch. Kyle22 14:44, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Stellt ihn erstmal bei lesenswert auf. Jaina hat schon gute Arbeit geleistet, aber ich hatte ohnehin vor, den früher oder später nochmal zu überarbeiten, hatte aber bis jetzt noch keine Zeit dazu. So kann ich ihm noch lange kein Pro geben. 14:49, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kenne mich mit den KotORs (noch) nicht aus, doch der Artikel gefällt mir eigentlich, doch Kyles Argument (die Technik) lässt mich eher neutral anstatt pro stimmen. --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:19, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Es müsste eine Regel geben, dass Artikel erst für Exzellent vorgeschlagen werden, wenn sie lesenswert sind. Darth Nihilus 66 18:34, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST)